Il neige au Pays des Merveilles
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: "J'ai toujours aimé la neige. La neige, c'est la période de Noël, j'ai toujours aimé cette fête." Quoi de plus à dire ? Un OS inspiré par la neige, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.


Comme vous allez pouvoir le voir, j'adore la neige. C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me fait rêver. Alors une fois de plus, j'ai laissé faire ma plûme et voici le résultat. Je ne suis pas trop déçue. Je trouve cet OS plutôt réussi.

Une fois de plus, je remercie ma Bêta, Eedjil.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il neige aujourd'hui, mon Ange. J'ai toujours aimé la neige. Je redeviens le gamin que j'ai été à son contact. La voir tomber me fait rêver. La sentir m'emplis de joie. La toucher me fait rire. Mais le plus important, c'est que je me vois avec toi quand il neige. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Elle est telle que des flocons d'argent qui tomberaient, tu sais, ceux qui sont de la même couleur que tes yeux si purs. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais de tomber. Mais si tu savais comme j'aime ça. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? Magique. Magnifique. Je suis un éternel enfant, tu sais. Mais qu'importe ? Cette blancheur me rappelle la pâleur de ta peau si douce. Je me vois passer la main dans tes cheveux blond presque blanc. Cette pureté me confirme le fait que tu sois un Ange. Un Ange tombé du ciel.

La neige, c'est la période de Noël. J'ai toujours aimé cette fête. Je me revois enfant, courir pieds nus dans le manoir si froid. C'était la seule fête où nous étions heureux. Le seul moment de l'année où j'étais heureux dans ce trop grand manoir. Mes parents étaient enfin d'accord sur quelque chose.

Le ciel s'éclaircit. La neige tombe, plus vite. Mais les flocons de cristaux sont encore trop fins.

Noël, je sais que tu aimes cette fête. Depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je le sais, simplement. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Ils s'éclairent à l'approche des vacances de Noël. J'aime éperdument la neige. Peut-être simplement parce que c'est à l'approche de Noël. Mais je ne le pense pas. Mon père sortait et m'aidait à faire des sorciers de neige. Je riais sans cesse. Lui aussi. C'était si bon. Ma mère nous attendait avec des chocolats chauds. Elle nous observait par la fenêtre du grand salon. Elle souriait sincèrement. Nous étions heureux. C'était si bien.

Il neige. Mais presque plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête de neiger. J'aime tant, si tu savais à quel point. J'aimerais pouvoir descendre au fond du gouffre avec Alice. Je voudrais pouvoir suivre le Lapin Blanc. Sourire à Blanche-Neige. Aider Cendrillon à se faire respecter par sa marâtre. Mon souhait, c'est de pouvoir réaliser ce Rêve Bleu. Avec toi. Je suis certain que tu ne comprends pas un mot de ce que j'écris. Je prendrais le temps de t'expliquer un jour. Mais avant je voudrais profiter de cette douceur blanchâtre qu'est cette poudre.

Les flocons s'épaississent, mon Amour. Mais ils touchent sol trop doucement. Ils ne sont que pas assez nombreux. Je voudrais qu'ils soient encore plus gros. Qu'ils tombent plus vite. J'espérais passer ma main dans ce bonheur à l'état pur. Qu'il soit assez présent pour pouvoir le faire. Bientôt il ne neigera plus. À mon plus grand regret. Il y en a trop peu. Elle ne tiendra pas. J'en voudrais plus. Tu sais ce que c'est mon vœux pour ce Noël, Harry ? C'est de te prendre la main, et de faire un ange avec toi, dans la neige.

J'ai toujours aimé voir Poudlard sous la neige. C'est si beau. L'ambiance y est si détendue. Paix. Les flocons sont plus épais. Bien qu'ils tombent légèrement plus vite qu'il y a quelques instants, ils sont encore trop longs. J'aimerais pouvoir passer ma main dans tes cheveux longs comme je la passe à travers la neige qui tombe. On dit que quand il pleut, c'est Dieu qui pleure. Moi je pense que quand il neige, c'est un Ange qui perd des larmes de joies, de bonheur à l'état pur. Je voudrais que la région soit entièrement recouverte d'un fin duvet blanc. Me ferais-tu le plaisir et l'honneur de te cacher avec moi, dans le terrier du Lapin Blanc ?

J'ai toujours adoré les alentours du château recouverts de neige. C'est merveilleux. Je me rappelle de ce jour de troisième année où tu regardais la Cabane Hurlante avec tes deux acolytes. Tu nous as effrayés tu sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser. Nous étions tous heureux. Voir le lac gelé, ses bords recouverts de neige. Le Saule Cogneur frissonnant lorsque que la neige le recouvre.

Il ne neige presque plus, Amour. Le temps change si souvent. Que c'est beau. Ne trouves-tu pas cela fascinant ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé d'où venait la neige ? Comment ça se passait la haut ? Elle fond trop vite. Et je n'aime pas ça. Bien qu'elle ne s'arrête pas de tomber, elle fond bien trop vite. Elle ne tombe pas assez vite.

Je voudrais passer Noël avec toi. M'assoir dans tes bras au coin d'un feu. Voir la neige tomber, recouvrir le sol de sa blancheur magique.

_Il neige au Pays des Merveilles_, mon Ange.

Aurais-je l'honneur de passer Noël avec toi ? D'être ensemble au coin d'un bon feu de bois ? Ai-je droit d'espérer voir tomber la poudre magique avec toi dans mes bras ?

_Il neige au Pays des Merveilles_, mon Amour.

_Et je passerai Noël avec toi._

_

* * *

_

J'espère que ce texte vous a plû.

Pour toute critique, remarque, ou autre, je suis toute ouïe.

Bien à vous & Amicalement,

Fallen Angel of the Dark


End file.
